Jack Crawhawk
Introduction Jack Crawhawk was once a feared pirate who sailed the Grand Line. His goal was to amass enough power to one day defeat Whitebeard and take over his position in the New World. Unfortunately his dreams were cut short by the assassin and bounty hunter Black Jack. During his life however it is said that Crawhawk amassed a large amount of wealth which he was going to use to take down Whitebeard. After Crawhawk and his crew's death the treasure was lost and to this day it is still a source of many myths and legends. Some say the treasure is hidden in one of the deepest underwater trenches in the Grand Line guarded by by the hideous creatures who live in the trench. Others say that Black Jack took it with him when he killed the Thunder Demon Pirates. However one thing is for sure Crawhawk's name will live on for many years to come. Appearance Jack was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had short spiky blue hair and golden eyes. He has been often described as wearing a long dark red coat with golden threads picking out details. On the back of the coat was a golden lighting bolt which was part of his crew's symbol. Under the coat he wore a a simple pair of black trousers, black boots and a white shirt. Due to the nature of of Jack's ability his coat was often dropped on the floor and as such was often dirty. Personality Jack was totally obessed by his quest to destroy Whitebeard. He was said to be merciless to anyone who got in his way or even mentioned the name of Whitebeard in his presence. He was also violent to his crew if they failed to meet his expectations. Abilities and Powers Crawhawk 's main ability came from the Supia-Supia Fruit. Using this fruit he was able to create spears from from any part of his body. The main way he used this ability was to turn his arms into spears and attack with them. They could potentially strike with the speed of sound. He could also create different sized spears including one which could sink ships. Swordmanship Crawhawk had a devil fruit ability and as such relied on it. However he did inherite from his father a Wazamono known as the Black's Dragon's Claw but he hardly ever used it.The sword itself disappeared after his death and it is rumoured that it was taken by his killer Black Jack but this is not known for sure. Marksmanship While it is not known whether he had any conventional marksmanship skills using guns or other projectile weapons it is clear however he was very accurate when using his devil fruit ability. Hand to Hand Combat Jack didn't have a combat style he relied on a combination of brute strength and his devil fruit ability to defeat his enemies. Physical Strength Due to his temperament and his upbringing Jack had higher than average strength which he used to take down his enemies. Agility Jack's basic speed was only a little above average unless he was using his devil fruit ability. Using his ability he could strike at superhuman speeds. Endurance The level of Jack's endurance is thought to be quite high due to the fact he was constantly fighting various groups. Weapons His main weapons were the spears he created from his body. They could be made of different materials depending on the tasks involved such as iron or wood. They also could range in size from hand held spears to a giant harpoon like one which burst from his chest. Supia Supia No Mi Jack had the ability to turn any part of his body into a spear and produce them from his body. He could strike with his spear at the speed of sound which is where his title comes from. Haki It is not known whether Crawhawk had any Haki based abilities but because of his upbringing on Storm Island it is thought he had learnt Kenbunshoku Haki due to constant lightning strikes on the island but it was later thought that he was purely acting on instinct and he had no idea of what Haki was and what he really doing. Relationships Crew Jack led his crew through fear and violence. Consequently his crew was very much afraid of him. However as long as they obeyed him he treated them quite well. He allowed them to do pretty much what they liked as long as whenever he asked them to do something they did it without question Family Jack's family is quite an old one. They had been in existence for almost a thousand years in various forms. However by Jack's time they had almost disappeared. His parents died when he was young and he was brought up by his grandfather who was a retired pirate. The main reason for Crawhawk becoming a pirate was the death of his grandfather Enemies Jack didn't have many enemies. This is mostly due to his habit of killing anyone who got in his way. He used to impale his enemies with with devil fruit ability and leave their bodies in public places as a warning to anyone who crossed him. History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles Black Jack Oto Oto No Mi Kuroryuutsume External Links Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Deceased Category:GrandiaKnight Category:Weapon Specialist